


L Word

by thequeenhimself



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Lame attempt at SMUT, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenhimself/pseuds/thequeenhimself
Summary: You’re PMS-ing. It’s that time of the month again when you’re either a crying or a horny mess.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You
Kudos: 5





	L Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an epilogue to my previous fic: You’re The Worst hehe
> 
> This is mostly word vomit so please excuse my mistakes.
> 
> MIGHT DELETE. Idk

It’s Friday. You’re in your last class of the day. You try your hardest not to fall asleep while listening to the very monotonous voice of Ms. Yoon talk about Communication theories. You have the worst headache right now and you have not been feeling well since morning. You just want this class to end so you can rest and lock yourself in your room the whole weekend. You stare at the wall clock counting every tick waiting for it to hit the 4 o’clock mark and you just zzzzzzzz

“Y/N…” Someone shakes you. “Hey… Y/N…” He taps your face now.

“Hmmm?” You groan and bury your face inside your arms.

“Class is over. Ms. Yoon said she wants to see you in her office.”

You open your eyes wide and jerk your head up. “Shit.” Your life flashed in front of you when you remember Ms. Yoon particularly hates students who fall asleep during her class. You look at the person who woke you up and he’s laughing now. You scrunch your face, confused and annoyed.

“I’m just joking about Ms. Yoon. I’m sorry… I can’t help it.” He laughs some more. “It was worth it though, seeing your face.” And he starts walking towards the door and before you can even pick up a book to throw at him, he’s gone.

“Fuck you Brian!”

——

You start walking towards your dorm now, feeling a lot worse than before. Your phone rings and you see JB’s name registers. You groan, but answer it anyway.

“WHAT!?” Ooops that came out way too aggressively.

“What is your problem?” JB retaliates.

“I’m sorry. Rough day.”

“I can see.” You stop in your tracks and start looking around.

“Stop being a creep. Where are you?”

And then you hear a whistle, the type of whistle only JB can make for some reason. You see him and Jinyoung walk towards you. JB waves his hand and Jinyoung flashes a bright smile.

“You alright?” Jinyoung wraps his arm around your shoulders.

You make an unimpressed face.

“Well I know just how to cheer you up.” JB talks and all three of you start walking again.

You roll your eyes. Jinyoung laughs his boisterous laugh this time. He pushes you a little, making you smile too.

“Sungjin-hyung and his roommates are having a party tonight. Why don’t you come with us. It’ll be fun.” JB continues.

“Brian’s gonna be there?” You ask. This surprised Jinyoung and he makes a confused face.

“Well duh he lives there.” JB answers.

“Well then… NO.”

“She hates Brian…” JB answers Jinyoung’s unspoken question. “…with a passion.”

Jinyoung smirks at this and hums a mmm-hmm. You shove him, “Ew Jinyoung it’s not like that.” And he laughs again.

“Come on. For sure, Bambam will be there.” JB tries again. Jinyoung smiles teasingly at you again.

“Where is he anyway?” You change the topic.

“He’s probably already picking up what outfit he’ll wear tonight.” Jinyoung answers this time.

“Mark and Jackson will be there too!” JB tries yet again.

“I’m sick okay. I have a bad headache.” You sound a little annoyed now.

“We’ll get you some medicine. It’ll go away once you’re there.”

“Jaebeom. I’m PMS-ing.”

JB gives you a concerned look. “I— Well… yeah… uhhh… I think you should just rest tonight.”

“Thank you!” JB knows too well what a complete mess you are when you’re PMS-ing.

You arrive at your dorm building now.

“I’m sorry... We’ll head out now.” JB gives you a hug.

“I hope you feel better.” Jinyoung adds.

“Thank you mom and dad.” You roll your eyes and start walking inside.

“Is she gonna be alright?” Jinyoung asks JB now.

“She’ll be fine. It’s best that she stays home.” JB answers. Jinyoung gives him a questioning look.

“Well…you heard she’s PMS-ing right?”

Jinyoung nods.

“It can go two ways. She’s a crying mess. Or she’s horny as fuck.” JB explains. “And I don’t wanna deal with either of those.”

“You’re a good friend hyung.” Jinyoung smiles and holds his hand now.

“I try…” JB smiles back.

——

It’s 10pm now. You just showered and you’re ready to tuck yourself to bed and catch up on K-Dramas when you hear knocks on your door.

Ugh. You groan so loud whoever is behind the door apologized.

“Who is it?” As you stand and walk towards the door.

“It’s me…”

You open the door and… OF COURSE. IT’S BAMBAM.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Sungjin’s party.”

Bambam enters your room and closes the door. “Well, you’re not there? What’s the point?”

You throw yourself on the bed. “I’m sick Bambam.”

“That’s why I’m here. I got you some medicine.”

“It’s not… I’m not…” You try to explain but it’s hard.

“Well I’m sorry that I’m worried about you.” He pulls you up the bed. You’re both standing now. He cups your face and he looks at you straight in the eyes.

And then out of nowhere, you started tearing up………

“Oh no I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” He hugs you now. Tight. And you just bawl your eyes out in his embrace. He lets you cry on his expensive shiny shirt.

He starts swaying you. “Hey… what’s wrong? You can talk to me…”

You hug him back now and for a few minutes or so you both just slow danced around the room until you stopped crying.

You both sit on the floor, backs on the side of the bed.

“I’m sorry…” You apologize for the sudden outburst.

“It’s okay baby…” He holds your face and wipes your tears. And then he smiles his precious smile and you can’t help return the smile too.

“Can I kiss you?” Bambam asks.

You close your eyes and nod your head.

He caresses your face, whispers a ‘hey look at me’. You open your eyes and you two stare at each other’s eyes. And then he kisses your lips. You open your mouth to invite him in and he kisses you some more. You two make out until you’re both breathless.

“Come here.” Bambam taps his legs inviting you to sit on it.

You follow and he let out a small groan once you sat on his lap. You feel his groin and mindlessly start grinding on it like a dog in heat. You let out a moan too when you realize how surprisingly good it feels for you down there. You start grinding more, both of you a moaning mess now. He reaches out for your face and he whispers ‘you feel so good baby’ and starts pecking tiny licks on your ears and your neck. He reaches inside your shirt now feeling your back and your abdomen. When he reaches your breasts, you moan his name out loud that you two stopped and stared at each other not knowing what to do now.

“No. Don’t stop.” You tell him.

And then Bambam starts caressing your breasts again while you two continue kissing.

“God you’re so hot baby” Bambam says in between kisses.

“Mmmmmm” You can’t form words.

You start unbuttoning his expensive shiny shirt slowly. You take it off of him and then he asks, “Can I?” if he can pull your shirt off of you too. You nod.

You’re both shirtless now. You two start giggling at how ridiculous this is. You start touching each other again. Bambam cupping your breasts and you kissing his neck and his chest.

Bambam starts mouthing your breasts, “Oh my god Bambam”. He starts sucking your left breast and then your right breast all while you continue to grind on him.

“Bambam… ahhhh…” It feels so good you’re losing your mind.

You feel his growing bulge and you reach out to his pants and start unbuckling his belt and opening up his zippers. Once it’s open, you reach inside and pull his dick out. It’s hard and long and so ready. It’s leaking. You start sliding your hands up and down slowly. He lets out a loud moan this time.

“Ahhh Y/N… that feels so good baby…”

You slide up and down your hands, slick with his precum. He holds your hand holding his dick and helps you stroke it. “Tighter baby please…” And you did.

He starts fucking your hand with his mouth open, his eyes looking straight at you.

“I wanna feel you baby please…” Bambam tells you. “Can you take your shorts off?” He smirks at you.

You stand up from his lap and take off your shorts and your panties as well. He too stands up and takes his pants off and his boxer shorts and briefs too. You’re both fully naked now. Then you drape your arms around his shoulders and he wraps his arms on your waist. He slowly puts you down on the bed with him on top of you.

You both look at each other in the eyes, communicating without words. He starts to reach out between your legs and you open it for him. He starts feeling you down there. “Baby you are so wet… so wet for me.”

“Ugghhhh Bambam… please…”

He slides his hand feeling you up and down, in circles, whatever feels good. He brings that same hand in between your faces and shows you how wet you are down there. He brings his wet fingers inside his mouth and tastes you.

He goes down there and, “You smell so good…” And then pecks kisses on your thighs and starts to eat you out. He rubs your clit with his right hand. He teases his hot tongue in your entrance and you can’t help but grab his hair and hump up making him push his tongue a little deeper in there. You moan so hard, “Bambam fuck….. please… ahhhh…”

He goes back up and kisses you again, you taste your own self from his mouth. He stops and whispers “What do you want me to do Y/N?” You moan, “Please Bam…”

“Tell me baby…”

“Bam please……. fuck…. ahhhh.”

“Please what Y/N…”

“Fuck me….. please… fuck me Bambam…”

“Are you sure baby?”

You look at him, eyes full of lust. “Yes baby… yes… please fuck me Bambam.”

“I will baby…” He stands and quickly grabs for his discarded pants and pulls a condom from his pockets. He wraps his dick with the condom. You watch him do all this, waiting.

“Are you ready for me baby?”

“YES BAMBAM…. please I need your cock in me….”

“Don’t worry baby… I’m here for you.”

He positions on top of you. He spreads your legs wider. Now you can feel the tip of his cock in your entrance.

“Bambam…..”

You both look at into each other’s eyes full blown with nothing but lust. He enters.. He pushes in slowly. You moan a big “Uhhhh”.

“It’s okay baby…” He kisses your forehead.

“AWww Bam.... ahhhh fuck…”

Bambam pushes in deeper until he bottoms out. He stays still waiting for you to adjust.

“Oh my god…… You’re inside me….” You crack a joke in the middle of all this.

“I’m inside you… wow…”

You both giggle. And then you nod your head signaling he can move now. “Slowly please…..” You tell him.

“I’ll take care of you...” And so Bambam starts moving in…. and out… slowly…

You need more. You want more. “Bam please….. faster now please….”

So he thrusts a little faster and harder. The squelching sound between you two is music to your ears. The sound of skin on skin slapping makes you even hornier.

“Y/N.... you’re so tight baby… so tight for me……”

“Ahhhhh…. Bam… ahhhh…”

He fucks you faster and harder now. You’re both a moaning mess. The way Bambam’s penis is in your vagina blows your mind. It feels so good… so big and so long inside you.

“Baby….. I… I think I’m close…..” You say. So then you start rocking up now meeting his thrusts.

“Ahhhh Y/N….. you feel so fucking amazing baby….. Ahhhh ahhhh fuck….”

“Bam don’t stop…please…. ahhh fuck me baby…. fuck….”

Bambam lifts your left leg over his shoulder. And he feels even deeper this way. He thrusts even harder and faster if that’s even possible.

“Baby…. I’m gonna cum…. Y/N…...”

“Me too Bambam... ahhhh shit... oh my god…..”

“Let’s cum together.”

You continue thrusting and fucking each other.

“AAAAAHHHHH SHIT” He cums.

“BAMBAM FUCK” You cum too.

He continues to thrust even though he is pumping cum inside the condom. You’re shaking so hard now. Then he pulls out of you very slowly. You look at him pull his dick out of you.

“WOW” He says.

He takes off the condom filled with cum, ties it and throws it on the floor. He flops his fully body weight on top of you.

“That was amazing” He says in your ears.

You’re still panting and catching your breaths.

“Baby?” He calls you and then you grab his face and starts kissing him again.

You turn the position around and you’re the one straddling him now. You reach back for his cock and begin stroking it again. He just came but he’s growing hard again. You grind on his dick until it becomes fully erect again.

“Bambam..... fuck me some more please…… I’m still… I’m still so horny for you babe.”

He smiles at your request and reaches for another condom. He wraps it on his cock quickly. You grind on him like crazy. You hold his cock and position it in your entrance again.

You sit down on his hard cock slowly, feeling every inch in your pussy.

“Ahhhhh…. you are so fucking long....”

“Fuck…. how are you still so tight Y/N...”

You start riding him. Your hips up and down. He helps and rocks up thrusting into you too.

His cock reaches so much deeper into you in this position. He cups your breasts and caresses it. “Ahhhhh Bambam…… ahhh fuck fuck fuck….” You’re just a slew of profanities at this point.

You ride in and out of his penis slowly wanting to feel every inch of it inside your dripping pussy.

“Baby…. ride me faster please…..”

And so you did. Faster. Harder. Deeper. You stay like this for a couple minutes while riding him like crazy.

“Ahhhhh Bambam…… I think I’m gonna cum again….”

“Baby me too….. fuck….”

Bambam switches the position without pulling out. He pushes both your legs up in the air and thrusts into you so fucking hard so fucking loud…. and then he...

“Y/N... I— oh my god….. baby….”

…cums.

“BAM….. ahhhhhhh I’m cuming too…. ahhh fuck….”

You’re both so breathless now. He falls on top of you again and pulls out slowly.

He lays beside you and takes the condom off. You’re both panting, out of breath, just staring at the ceiling.

“That was amazing!” You both say at the same time.

“No you’re amazing” You tease.

“You’re more amazing.” He teases back.

And you two start laughing and kissing again. After all that, you cuddle and eventually fall asleep.

——

You get blinded by the bright sun peeking from your curtains. You turn your body away from the light and you feel a body next to you. Your eyes open wide and you’re still groggy from the high last night. When you see and realize that Bambam’s here with you, you calm down. Bambam wakes up too and pulls you in for a hug.

“Morning” He kisses your forehead and you wrap your arms around his body too.

“Hiiiiii” You flash a smile and he leans and kisses you on the lips. You kiss him back. And then you teasingly exhale a breath on his face. “Do I have morning breath?”

“Not bad.” He replies. “I don’t mind if you don’t brush your teeth for a week, I’d still kiss you.” He teases you back. And now he retaliates and exhales a breath on your face now.

You fake cough. “You’re disgusting.” And you shove your hand to cover his mouth. And then you two start giggling again. You cuddle some more.

“What time is it?” Bambam asks.

You look at the wall clock and say “It’s 10.45.”

And then you’re both silent for a moment and you ask, “Why? You have somewhere to go?”

“Actually I do…” He answers but before he could finish his thought you butt in and pout, “Don’t leave me.”

He laughs at you and pinches your nose. “I’ll stay… here… forever. I’ll live here from now on.” He jokes.

You pinch his cheeks back and say, “I’m kidding...”

“Man I wish you weren’t…” He looks you in the eye. And you can’t help but smile looking at him. This moment right here is incredible.

“But I mean it Bam… don’t leave me…”

He hugs you tighter and sniffs the top of your head. “I won’t. I promise.”

“Come on now. I don’t want to stop you from visiting the zoo.” You tease, remembering how he excitedly told you about their Zoology class trip today.

“Noooooo. I don’t wanna goooooo anymore.” He whines.

“You’re the worst.” And then you got up. “I’m gonna take a shower now.”

You turn on the shower, you let water run to warm up. He knocks on the bathroom door and peeks his head inside.

“How about we save some water and let’s shower together…” He suggests.

You laugh at this. “Come on in.”

And then he comes in and you’re both butt naked inside the bathroom. When the water’s warm enough, you go in first and he follows.

He holds your hips. He caresses your body. And cups your face and kisses you again. You kiss him back and you reach for his dick. He’s growing hard again.

“I’d love to give you a blowjob right now… but it’s morning and… uhhh… jaw lock is a real thing you know.” You say seriously.

He’s shocked at your comment. He laughs. “You don’t have to baby…”

“Next time.”

He laughs some more at this. “I’ll look forward to it then.”

You wash and soap each other while kissing and feeling each other. You’re wet and still horny. He’s hard and still horny. And you both just reach each other’s parts and start stroking each other. He fingers you. And you jerk him off.

You finish showering and dress up for the day.

“What time are you guys leaving?” You ask.

“Around 1.” It’s almost 12 noon now.

“Okay well have fun today…”

“Can I not go and stay here with you?”

“No…. you love the zoo...”

“But I love you more.” He said that so silently you almost didn’t hear it, but you did. Did he just L word you?

“I might go to JB’s and beg him to make me lunch.” You change the topic.

“I’ll head to my room first to change some new clothes.”

“Hmmm ‘kay.” You hug each other goodbye.

“I’ll text you when I’m back okay?” He hugs you tighter and kisses your forehead.

“Okay…” And then he walks out the door.

——

_ I’m coming over. _

You text JB while you’re already walking on your way to his apartment. You didn’t get a reply. You knock on the door first, which you never do… just to respect whatever he might be doing inside since has Jinyoung in his life now too.

“Why are you knocking?” You hear someone yell behind the door. So you punch in the passcode and open the door.

“That was me giving you and Jinyoung time to stop whatever horny things y’all are doing. So you’re welcome.” You reply sarcastically.

“Hi Jinyoung.” You greet. They’re both cuddled up on the couch.

You sit in between them. And then you rest your head on JB’s shoulders. He wraps his arm around you and ask, “You good?”

You look at Jinyoung and hold one of his hands. He looks at you with that annoying concerned mom face. “You okay?” He asks this time.

You nod your head. And then you just start crying out of nowhere. You bury your face in JB’s chest, bawling and crying. JB strokes your back trying to calm you down.

JB mouths to Jinyoung “See what I mean?”

You cry some more on JB’s chest, while holding Jinyoung’s left hand. A few minutes pass and you run out of tears to cry so you sit back up again. Jinyoung pulls you into a hug now. And JB joins in too. So you’re sandwiched in between both their hugs.

“I SLEPT WITH BAMBAM.” You blurt out of nowhere.

They were both too shocked and shouted “WHAT” at the same time.

“Whhh-Whaaa-What did you just say?” JB tries to form his words.

“Bambam and I…… we had sex…… last night……”

JB stands up. His ears red you can see.

“Y/N.” JB calls your name with his ‘intimidating’ voice now.

You hide your face in Jinyoung’s chest. And you feel him exhale a little laugh.

“Jaebeom.” Jinyoung calls out JB.

JB calms down and sits back on the couch.

“Y/N.” He tries to pull you away from Jinyoung. “Look at me you idiot.”

So you did. Face red. Embarrassed.

You see JB’s face trying to hold his laugh. And your heart calms down a little. And then he bursts out laughing and starts tackling you.

“Aaaaahhhhhhhh” You scream. “Stoooooop it!!!!”

They’re both laughing at you now. And your face is redder than ever. Embarrassed.

“You know what….. I hate you both….” You’re annoyed at this reaction you’re getting.

“You fucked Bambam……. WOW……” JB states the obvious.

“Technically, he fucked me okay….” You reason out, exhaling a laugh at what you just said.

“See what I mean Jinyoung….. she’s a mess…”

“Sooooooo…..” Jinyoung drags that and, “How was it?”

You shot him an annoyed face and he says, “was it….. good?” He smirks that annoying smirk he does.

You give up with these two.

“The best I ever had.” You declare, owning up to it, not caring anymore.

“Like you have a lot to compare…” JB butts in.

“YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU IM JAEBEOM” You tackle him and start punching him.

JB is still laughing and Jinyoung is trying to pull you off of JB, laughing too.

“Here let’s give Bambam a call…” Jinyoung suggests.

“That’s a brilliant idea baby.” JB agrees.

“Ahhhhhhhhh stop it you two please!!!!!!!!!!!!” You’re near crying now.

Jinyoung reaches for his phone and dials Bambam’s number.

“It’s ringing….. shhhh… shhh…”

“Don’t mention that I’m here listening…” You tell Jinyoung. He nods okay.

Bambam picks up. Jinyoung puts in on speaker.

“Soooooooo…” There’s that infamous Jinyoung one liner.

“What” Bambam answers nonchalantly.

“Do you have something to tell me?”

“Well I’m guessing you already know, asshole”

“Mmm-hmm but I wanna hear it from you.”

Jinyoung shushed JB who was holding his laugh and he looks at you.

“Alright…... Y/N and I had sex last night and it was the best thing that’s ever happened to me and Jinyoung……..” a long, long pause and Jinyoung waits “Jinyoung…… I think I’m…. I think I’m in love with her man.”

Your jaw drops from what you just heard….. flustered and surprised, you stand up and walk out of the living room and go to the bathroom and lock yourself in there……

You stare at yourself in the mirror……

“He’s…… what…. with me???????” You whisper to yourself.

“Bambam…..” Jinyoung starts but Bambam cuts him off.

“I know… I know what you’re going to say…… it’s too soon… give it a little more time….. but I don’t think I need time man…. I just….. I love her…..” He rambles on. “Man….. what am I saying……” He sighs a laugh.

“Bambam that’s great…… I’m… I’m so happy for you…. Y/N needs to hear this…. she deserves it.”

“She deserves the world man. I’ll be her world...” Bambam continues.

JB’s mouth is wide open. Bambam doesn’t know he’s listening in. He thinks he’s only talking to Jinyoung.

“Okay man….. I’m heading out to that class trip to the zoo…. I’ll text you… Bye.”

“Bye!” And he hangs up the phone.

JB and Jinyoung sit there in silence for a moment when Jinyoung says “Ohhh my god………”

“He’s got it bad…..” JB adds.

Jinyoung stands up and walks towards the bathroom where you’re hiding. He knocks, “Hey Y/N.... come on out now…”

You open the door and hug him. You sit back down on the couch and start crying again……. JB consoles you and Jinyoung holds your hand……

“Are these sad tears or what….” JB comments.

“You idiot…..” You push him, but he knows and Jinyoung also knows that you’re shedding the happiest tears you’ve ever cried.


End file.
